


Solo un dia de playa

by Darkness07



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness07/pseuds/Darkness07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dejando atrás las preocupaciones sobre el FBI y aprovechando que ya se habían curado- aunque no del todo- deciden ir a tomarse el día en la playa, y por que no, tomar un poco de agua de coco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo un dia de playa

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Por fin! He terminado de subir el fic. Lo siento Marijo Hernandez Moreno por haberme tardado taaaaanto en subirlo. Tuve dificultades ;) pero ¡aquí esta!... Mejor tarde que nunca dicen por ahí xD

_“Ves, esto es todo lo que quise para ti, Will… para los dos”_

_“Es hermoso”_

_******_

Ahí estaban, después de haber sobrevivido- milagrosamente (según quien lo vea)- a una caída desde un acantilado. Suerte que habían caído en las aguas que aún así se movían estrepitosamente contra las rocas y no sobre estas.

Tomó 10 meses en que sus heridas sanarán, no completamente pero si lo suficiente como para poder ir a un día de playa.

-¿Will?- Llamó Hannibal a su costado, aún con su vendaje puesto y unos lentes de sol.- ¿Me podrías recordar por qué trajiste al perro?

-Su nombre no es perro- No entendía su perseverancia en llamarlo así-. Es Encefalitis - Esta bien, reconocía que ese nombre se lo puse por molestar, pero al final se terminó acostumbrando a el así que no podía cambiárselo de la noche a la mañana.

\- Ese no es un nombre adecuado para un perro-. Empezó Hannibal, de nuevo.

-¿A sí? ¿Y cuál sería un nombre adecuado? ¿Goofy?- Seguramente ni siquiera había visto esos dibujos animados.- Además, creí que te gustaría dado el hecho de que eres (o eras) psiquiatra.

-Me parece un insulto dado a eso.-

-Pues no lo veas como aquello.- Soltó exasperadamente.- Y sírveme más agua de coco.

Le lanzó una mirada antes de que complete la oración.- Por favor.

Lleno su cráneo-no pregunten- hasta la mitad para seguidamente hacerlo con el suyo.

-Aún no puedo creer que tenga que aguantar ser tu compañero en la clandestinidad.- Bromeo  sin venir a cuento.- Tendremos que hacernos pasar como pareja, "The murder husbands".

-¿Acaso te molesta?- Preguntó mientras seguía bebiendo sin signos de alteración.

-En absoluto- Dijo imitando su acción.- Esto es mucho más placentero que ser el sabueso del FBI.- Añadió con una media sonrisa naciendo en mi rostro.

-Brindemos por aquello entonces.- Levantando su calavera con un suave asentimiento.- Por la libertad.

-Por la libertad.- Le siguió  chocando delicadamente sus “copas”.- Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido.

-Por supuesto, Will. Si así lo deseas.- Hablo educadamente.

-Con los demás perros.- Siguió  con el fin de hacerlo exasperar.

-Creo que con uno es suficiente.- Hablo mirando hacia donde se encontraba Encefalitis cavando un hoyo en la arena, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Pues así lo deseo.- Sonreía descaradamente a causa de mi jugarreta a pesar de saber que aquella acción probablemente tenga represalias.

-Estas un poco más juguetón que de costumbre, Will.- Se había acercado a su lado prácticamente invadiendo su espacio personal.

-Y tú me estas siguiendo en ello.- Le respondió mirándole a la cara, retándolo.

-Supongo que debo castigarte.- Hablo cerca de su oído haciendo al otro retener el aliento.

-Creo que me lo merezco.- Susurro el menor de ellos casi jadeando.

El mayor empezó a morder su oreja, haciéndolo jadear por fin, siguiendo su camino por su clavícula. Acercándose cada vez más a los labios que lo esperaban entreabiertos, expectantes. Solo para volver a su lugar en la silla, sonriendo mientras trataba de contener una carcajada.

-Supongo que eso es suficiente castigo.- Hablo mientras miraba a su compañero, quien estaba a punto de estallar de lo colorado que estaba. No estaba muy seguro si era debido a su ira o de lo avergonzado que estaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Si lo se, corto, pero la inspiración no me daba para mas u.u


End file.
